Just a Dream
by Yuzuyu-chan 21
Summary: Kyoko is really tired but she wanted to practice some scenes with Ren at his apartment. What happens when she gets asleep in his couch? Rated M because the final chapter has Lemon. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! I got the idea from reading fanfics, so if you find some things a little familiar, that's why.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Skip Beat**

**Just a dream**

That day Kyoko was a little tired. She had been working all day, and much to her surprise she was drained. However, she needed to practice some scenes with Ren, so they were heading to his apartment.

"Mogami-san, are you sure you want to practice these scenes? You look tired." said Ren, with his eyes fixed on the road.

"Maybe I'm disturbing you with my request?" said Kyoko, with huge teary eyes.

"Not at all, Mogami-san, but you should take care of yourself. If you are tired, you should rest."

"I'm fine, Tsuruga-san, thank you for worrying about me." said Kyoko with a small bow.

_If you say so, but I'm not going to wake you up if you wound up sleeping in my apartment._

Kyoko was seeing everything like a blur, but worked hard in the scenes. Ren was really impressed that she could do so well under the circumstances. At 11 they finally were done. Kyoko threw herself on the couch in the living-room and sighed happily.

"You were really good, Mogami-san." Said Ren smiling broadly, "Would you like something to eat or to drink before I take you to Daruma-ya?"

"Ahm, just a glass of water would be fine. Thank you, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko smiling at him.

Ren was a little relieved that he was in the kitchen, a little more and he would end up all over her. _Because she's so cute and beautiful… I hope she doesn't act like this in front of other men. _ When he came back to his living-room, Kyoko was sleeping soundly in the couch. She had an angelic face, and Ren smiled, leaving the glass of water on the coffee table. _What can I do, she has to spend the night here._ He took her in his arms and walked towards the guest room.

*************************************************************************

Kyoko opened her eyes and saw a forest in the morning. She heard the chirping of birds, saw the sunlight through the trees and even felt a light breeze. It wasn't any forest; it was the forest of her childhood. She stood up and just let her surroundings calm her.

She was home.

_It was a day like this when I met Corn._ She walked the trail she knew from her youth, and found the river she longed to see. But Corn wasn´t there.

"Corn!" she called, "Corn! Where are you?! CORN!"

Kyoko looked around, but she didn't see her fairy friend. She was somehow disappointed, because she wanted to see him so much, she wanted to tell him all the new things she was experiencing, and thank him once more for his precious gift that absorbed all her pain and worries through this years.

"I guess he's in his fairy world now, he can't come to meet me." said to herself rather sad.

"I wouldn't leave you if you need me, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko turned around and there he was, a full-grown Corn, beautiful as always, shinning even more than when she met him for the first time.

"Corn!" she screamed and hugged him tight, overboard with happiness. "I wanted to see you so much!"

"Yes, I know, Kyoko-chan, that's why I'm here." Corn caressed Kyoko's head and smiled to her. "Come, you seem to have a lot to say to me."

Corn took her under a huge tree and she sat staring at him all the time.

"You look so much more like a fairy now, you are so handsome." said Kyoko with her eyes gleaming. _But somehow I think I've saw you before._

"You think so? But I'm not the only one who has grown, you are so beautiful, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko blushed.

"Are you able to fly now?" Kyoko asked in excitement to actually see him flying gracefully.

"Yes, I can fly freely now." He moved closer to Kyoko.

Kyoko couldn't help but staring at him. Corn was so elegant and tall and shiny and manly… so extremely manly. And handsome. Kyoko didn't know how but she wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to be his, entirely his. A tingling feeling started in her stomach and descended to the very tip of her toes. She desired him.

Corn faced her and Kyoko took his face with her hands and softly kissed him. Corn answered the kiss almost too tender, but every second they were kissing, the passion raised more. Corn placed one of his hands in Kyoko's waist and gently pushed her over the ground. The kisses were deeper and stronger, but Corn didn't move his hand from her waist. Kyoko was getting anxious but she couldn't tell him what she wanted just yet. Corn kissed her neck softly, making Kyoko moan a little, wishing him all over her. His warmth was driving her crazy.

Closing her eyes, Kyoko said "Corn, touch me…" and placed his hand on top of one of her breasts, without letting go. Corn squeezed and squeezed, playing with her aroused nipple, making Kyoko feel an electric wave when he bit it over her dress. She let out a happy moan and placed Corn's other hand on her really wet folds. Corn knew what to do and moved his fingers on her clit over the panty. Kyoko was feeling an incomparable feeling of pleasure and her hips started moving along Corn's hand. He was sliding his finger now on her opening, feeling how Kyoko was almost melting and getting more wet every second. Kyoko didn't want to let go Corn's hands but at the same time wanted to hug him to feel him even closer. Corn kissed her desperately, moving faster his fingers down there and squeezing and sucking harder her breast. The second before coming, Kyoko opened her eyes to see Corn, but instead saw a black-haired man blushing on top of her. She couldn't help but scream her orgasm with Ren's hand on her womanhood.

She was panting, with her heart racing. _OH, MY GOD, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! _thought both of them without letting go. Ren couldn't move a muscle, between his desires and the surprise that had been Kyoko taking his hands and placing them on her body.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san…" said Kyoko softly "could you take out your hands, please?"

Ren reacted and move back without saying a word. _Please, someone tell me that I didn't feel her coming in my hand._

"A-are you ok, Mogami-san?" asked Ren awed, while Kyoko grabbed her head between her hands.

"No, I'm not ok…" said Kyoko red as a tomato. _I did such a shameful thing! And to Tsuruga-san! He must be so ashamed of me!_

Ren felt how his body had reacted to all the experience. He had a noticeable erection and he knew he needed to calm down, and give some time to Kyoko as well.

"I'm going to bring you a glass of water, Mogami-san." said Ren turning his back to Kyoko.

In the kitchen, Ren drank a glass of scotch in one sip. _This cannot be happening! I was just taking her to the guest room and the moment I was leaving her on the bed, she kisses me! And then she asks me to touch her! _His groin was throbbing in his pants, hungry. He could not take off his mind of the moans and the feeling of her body. He smelled his fingers and then licked them. _Oh, my God, she smells and tastes so good! No, I have to calm down. She was dreaming, that's all. She had a wet dream and I was lucky to… participate, there's no more than that. She has to be freaking out_ _now, I have to go to the guest room and calm her. _

Decided to do so, Ren walked to the guest room. _But she called me! She said 'Corn'! And I AM Corn! No, I'm Ren Tsuruga, remember? She never said my name._ Ren open the door to see Kyoko in the same position he had leaved her.

"Mogami-san?" said Ren with his composed voice, kneeling beside her. "Here, drink the water; it'll help you to calm down."

Kyoko grabbed the glass without glancing to Ren even once and drank the water quickly. _He must hate me_.

"Mogami-san, don't worry so much, it was just a dream." _On the other hand, if I were to saw you groping yourself, I know I would have tried to help_ _like_ _I did a moment ago._

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san… For you to see me like that…" whispered Kyoko.

"There's nothing to feel ashamed about, these things sometimes happen…" said Ren smiling.

Kyoko looked at him for the first time, and with huge curious eyes, she asked:

"Have this ever happened to you, Tsuruga-san?" Ren was really shocked. Kyoko suddenly blushed furiously and put a hand in her mouth. "I'm so sorry! Please, forget that I even asked! I don't need to know!"

Was she testing his patience and not-so-deviant actions? _Sure, as if I would tell you all the times I've dreamed about you in my bed, on my couch, in my dressing room, in my car and Lory's office making furious love to you_. Ren was battling inside to be a gentleman, but all his dreams came to his memory plus her interactive dream. He closed his eyes to concentrate and keep the Emperor of the Night under control. Kyoko looked at Ren a little scared.

"Tsuruga-san, are you mad at me?" she asked innocently. Ren didn't look at her and before his instincts kicked in, he went to the door.

"No, Mogami-san, I'm not mad at you. But we should go to Daruma-ya so you can sleep and rest properly." _For you own safety. I don't know how much I would stand being next to you and not on top of you. _

________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing it, picturing the reactions of Ren and Kyoko… And yes, Ren likes to have it going everywhere.

Kyoko: you damn woman! Why did you do *that* to me?! *crying*

Me: because it's fun? And I'm evil and it amuses me?

Ren: *vein throbbing in his forehead* you are going to go to hell; I'll make sure of it.

Me: NEH! Ren, don't hate me! *grabbed his legs* I love you, but at the same time I love making you suffer!

Ren: *killing eyes* let go of me… *throwing me far*

Me: NEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! *running towards Ren* But you did take advantage of the situation!!

Ren: *red* I would never…!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you for your reviews! I never thought you'd like it so much. I repeat in this chapter too that I read fanfics and got some ideas from there, so I thank the authors and I let you know that I'm not having all the credit. Thank you again, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Skip Beat

Just a dream (II)

Several weeks had passed since Kyoko's dream in Ren's apartment. Neither of them talked about it since that night, but Ren remembered every day about the whole thing. He started to have that sort of dreams quite a lot, his subcontinent telling him what he should have done that night. So, Ren was really tired. His dreams took a lot of him… _I behaved; I behaved like a gentleman… I couldn't take more advantage… _thought every time, when he opened his eyes in the middle of the night.

"Ren, are you alright?"asked Yashiro.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because… you have bags under your eyes for a time now."

"It's nothing, I just… haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

"Well then, lucky you that today you end your day early, you should go and rest all you can." said Yashiro, smiling. _And maybe, just maybe, I'll send Kyoko to take care of you_.

Ren sighed. _As if I could rest something with all that's stuck in my mind… Even if I manage to sleep, I'll keep dreaming with her… _

Ren was absent-minded the rest of the day. He did all his scenes just right, as always, but he needed a bit of rest. Yashiro excused himself after the last scenes were over and Ren headed home, just to see Kyoko waiting for him outside his building. _Oh, crap_.

"Hello, Mogami-san. What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Erm, Yashiro-san asked me to cook you dinner and make sure you rested." Kyoko said blushing. "He told me that you weren't sleeping properly, so… "_And who's fault you think it is?!_ "Are you mad at me, Tsuruga-san?" Ren was smiling with his gentleman smile.

_Note to self: killing Yashiro when I see him tomorrow._

"Why would I be mad at you, Mogami-san? You are kind enough to come and make dinner for me… Thank you very much."

"Ah, you're welcome, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, a little uncomfortable.

She couldn't forget the last time she was in Ren's apartment. What happened and how Ren calmed her down, even though she had been asking such weird things. On the other hand, she couldn't forget about his touch either. She had been wondering if all the things she felt were part of the dream or maybe Ren had 'helped' her… _No! That can't be true! He wouldn't do such a thing! I mean… why would he?_ Kyoko blushed at the thought. She didn't know why, but she kind of liked to think that Ren had done things to her while she was sleeping. Besides, she had taken his hands and put them in… Kyoko blushed furiously.

"Mogami-san, are you listening?" Ren asked.

"Eh? What?"

"You were immersed in your thoughts, did you? I asked what you were making for dinner."

Kyoko found herself in Ren's kitchen, cooking already.

"I, ah, I'm making some stew with rice. I hope you like it, it's a new recipe." Kyoko said smiling.

Ren smiled back. He knew that this night was going to suffer even more. He wondered if she was planning to spend the night or if she was going home after the meal. _We'll have to see what happens. Not that I don't want her to be here in the morning, but I wish it would be under other circumstances. Maybe wearing my shirt after an all-night-long… _He cut that thought.

"Everything is ready, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko happily. Ren just stared at her and then moved. _I cannot be thinking like that!_

Ren and Kyoko ate dinner almost without talking. She told him about this new drama she had her eyes on and how were things in Daruma-ya. After clearing the coffee table, Kyoko pushed Ren to his bedroom.

"Tsuruga-san, you should go and sleep now. I'll take care of washing the dishes and everything. Please, don't be concerned about anything else today."

"But, Mogami-san, you have to go to Daruma-ya now, I have to drive you."

"Didn't Yashiro-san tell you, Tsuruga-san? He asked me if I could make sure you rested. Look, he gave me these pills for you in case you couldn't sleep again." said Kyoko, showing Ren a tablet of pills. _Note_ _to self: double kill Yashiro_.

"Ok, Mogami-san, I'll do what you told me to. Good night." said Ren smiling.

After he closed the door, he sighed. _Now I'm sure I would not be able to sleep._

Kyoko went to the kitchen and washed everything. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, something she recalled from long ago, but this time was stronger. _Anxiety, perhaps? Why I would be anxious, I'm just taking care of Tsuruga-san… but I know I've felt this way before… Aha! When I wanted to meet Corn! That's the exact feeling! _

"Mogami-san, could you please listen to me?" said Ren from the kitchen door a little tired.

"Eh?"

"I've asked you several times now if you could give the pills Yashiro-san handed to you."

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I was just…"

"Immersed in your thoughts again. That is happening to you a lot lately."

"Yes, it is getting really annoying…" said Kyoko, giving the pills to Ren.

"Good night again, Mogami-san."

"Good night, Tsuruga-san."

******************************************************************************** 

Kyoko rose very early in the morning. For some reason, she wanted to make a perfect breakfast for Ren and that took time. When everything was ready, she went to Ren's bedroom, to see if he were still sleeping.

She looked at her watch. _We still have time, but he should wake up already_. _Sorry, Tsuruga-san, I can't let you sleep anymore. _

"Tsuruga-san… it's time to wake up… Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said, moving him softly. He moved a little, and stayed on his back, still sleeping.

She asked herself what to do. Kyoko kneeled on the bed and gently put her hand on his face.

"Tsuruga-san… breakfast is ready…"

Softly, Ren grabbed her closer arm, opened his eyes and tenderly looked at her.

"Let the children have breakfast with uncle Yashiro, Kyoko dear…" Ren pulled her next to him, with her legs over his. "That way we can make up a little for the time apart of each other."

And without another word, he kissed her deeply. Kyoko struggled moving her arms, trying to break free of the kiss, but little by little she was melting and accepting it, until she closed her eyes, enjoying herself.

Ren kissed and nibbled her neck, gently but firm, giving Kyoko goosebumps.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san…" she whimpered.

"You know that if you call me like that I'm going to turn on even more…" said Ren, in his full Emperor of the Night form.

Kyoko opened her eyes widely. Ren kept kissing her on the neck and his hands wandered her silhouette softly, like deciding where to touch first.

_This cannot be happening! I have to wake him up! But… but… maybe a little more…_

Ren licked softly her neck, which Kyoko was almost offering, and then nibbled her earlobe with his canines. That sent electric waves through her body, specially her female folds. She felt intoxicated with Ren's lips, but some of her consciousness still remained.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san, please… wake up… you're still sleeping…" Kyoko managed to say.

"Oh, is that right? Then we'll have to make the best out of this dream, Mogami-san." said Ren, beaming the Emperor of the Night at her and slipping his hand under her sweater and shirt.

His hand felt tender but lustful to Kyoko's abdomen, which twitched in the way of Ren's hand.

"It has been too much time, I think, Kyoko. I don't even remember when was the last time your body reacted like that to my hands." said Ren smiling mischievously.

_This is the first time! _Kyoko yelled in her mind. _I have to stop him, but how?! If he keeps doing these things to me… But it feels so nice! So goddamned good!_

"Sweetheart, you nipples are already hard… Did you miss me so much?" said Ren, fondling Kyoko's nipple over her bra.

"Please, Tsuruga-san… don't touch me there…" said Kyoko, trying to get Ren's hand off her breast.

"Today you are fighty… and keep calling me 'Tsuruga-san' with that innocent voice you have sometimes. You need punishment for that."

Ren pushed up Kyoko's upper clothes, including the bra, and placed his mouth on her right breast, while he played with the nipple of the left one. Kyoko moaned, struggling again, but Ren kept sucking her breast, and then drawing circles on her nipple with his tongue. Kyoko was losing her fighting spirit and it was replaced with a pleasure she didn't even know. Then, he licked her breast with all his tongue, from the back to the end, driving her really near of her orgasm.

"I like when you are this sensitive" said Ren, rubbing his lips on her nipple "it brings back memories…"

Said that, Ren nibbled her nipple and then nibbled the other, drawing her closer to him. Kyoko moaned loudly. She had no energy to fight anymore. Little by little, she was abandoning herself to the lust and pleasure she was feeling.

Ren kissed her abdomen, while caressed softly her back, enjoying the softness of her skin. With his free hand, he removed the upper half of his pajamas and then, kissing her body upwards, got to Kyoko's mouth again. She hugged his neck gently and kissed him passionately.

"I was wondering when you were to do something, darling, I was starting to think that your 'closet syndrome' was back" said Ren giggling. Kyoko looked at him with questioning eyes. _'Closet syndrome'? _"Well, now that you have answered a little my love, I want to propose something."

"W-what do you want to propose… sweetheart?" said Kyoko blushing. _I'm going to go to hell for this…_

"If you let me taste your exquisite fluids, I'll let you go to have breakfast with the children, with the promise that you will come back and let me have you, preceded by a little foreplay with that hungry and voluptuous mouth of yours. What do you think?" said Ren, whispering to Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko paralyzed herself. One thing was he touching and feeling her up, but other was to let him go to her womanhood to taste her. On the other hand, this was her opportunity to wake him up after escaping. She closed her eyes and decided.

"How about you let me go now and I promise to do whatever you want when Yashiro-san take the children to the playground?" said Kyoko, with the most seductive voice she could utter to Ren's ear.

"Interesting proposition… the last time you promised me that, you were sore for a week. Are you sure of what you're saying?"

_Sore for a week?! What the hell did he do to me?!_

"Well, I'm proposing this deal for a reason, don't I?" said Kyoko a little scared.

"And if I don't agree?"

"I won't let you taste me."

"But, honey, you know better than that." Ren slipped a hand to touch and grab Kyoko's ass. "I know all your sweet spots; I could make you ask me to taste you."

_I didn't see that coming._

"Then, what about your proposal?"

"I wanted to know if you could propose something better." Ren smiled on her ear. "And you did."

"Then why don't you accept?"

"Because…" Ren looked at Kyoko smiling like a devil "I want to taste your orgasm now."

After Ren said that, he pulled Kyoko's pants and underwear really fast and placed himself between her legs. Licking his lips, Ren stuck his middle finger inside Kyoko's wet folds, making her moan really loudly. Ren moved his finger in and out, taking his time to look at Kyoko.

"You are really beautiful down here, Kyoko. And really sensitive too. I love it."

Ren moved his finger in circles inside Kyoko. She grabbed the sheets as she blushed with pleasure, waiting for Ren's tongue to touch her.

"You are overflowing, Kyoko, and I'm so thirsty…"

"Why don't you help yourself, then." said Kyoko with a shaky voice.

"Is that an invitation, dear?" said Ren looking at her, amused.

"Well then, if you're not going to do something, I think I'm going to…" said Kyoko, moving to stand up. Ren held her legs tight.

"Who said I was not going to do something." said Ren and started lo lick all Kyoko's opening, which was absolutely wet.

Kyoko moaned screaming and grabbing the sheets again, while Ren sucked and licked hard her clit, making Kyoko move her hips along, rubbing her womanhood on his mouth. Ren stuck his tongue inside Kyoko, moving it in circles, and then imitating the penetration movements.

Kyoko surprised herself when she uttered: "More… I want more…"

Ren smiled and moved his tongue all around, sliding it all over the place, until Kyoko, screaming came to an unbelievable orgasm.

Ren got on top of her and whispered to her mouth softly: "You taste so nice, Kyoko, I love when you come in my mouth and on my hand and… well, I love when you come, it's like a star exploding inside your body."

Kyoko was panting with her heart racing. She couldn't believe she had stop fighting and enjoyed all the things Ren did to her, and at the same time, she wanted more.

"You should go to see the children now, honey." said Ren, standing in front of Kyoko and handing her clothes to her.

Kyoko got dressed slowly, almost as if she didn't want it to end. She was in the door when she turned back to Ren and said:

"Ren… promise me that this will continue later."

"Of course we will, but to do what's next as I like, I need the children out of the house." Ren said smiling broadly.

Kyoko smiled back and went to the kitchen that seemed so unreal. She sat and felt really moist, slipping over her underwear. She liked it.

15 minutes later, a really loud scream was heard in the apartment, saying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

It seemed that finally Ren Tsuruga was awake.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, the chapter number 2 is finished. I hope you like it, because I had so much fun writing it again. As you can see, I don´t like the idea of a totally passive Kyoko, so that's why she got into character and just let herself sweep away. I know I drifted from the original character, but this story is from the somnambulism POV and when you feel things for the first time, it's easy to get yourself carried away. At the beginning I thought of writing a one-shot, but then this idea came to my mind and now I think it'll have 3 chapters, I mean, I cannot leave Ren all horny like that… *blushes* So I expect your reviews and enjoy!

Kyoko: ¬¬* Tsuruga-san, can you explain to me why in your mind you leaved me sore for a week?

Ren: eh, ah… I don't know what you're talking about… *looks at my direction* It's HER fault! She's the one imagining all this!

Me: As if she offered to do whatever you want, you wouldn't take her word for it…

Ren: *red*

Me: *smiling evilly* OWNED!

Oh, by the way, the 'closet syndrome' means that the woman open herself to the men but doesn't do anything, just lays there, still. I heard that concept from a friend of mine and it made me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we have chapter 3, a little longer than the previous ones, but I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it, specially a part of it where Kyoko suffers. Our guest character is Sho, by the way. Thank you for your support! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Skip Beat**

**Just a dream (III)**

Ren woke up in a really messy bed and without the top half of his pajamas. Not only that, he had a strange flavor in his mouth, something he loved but couldn't put his finger on it. He had smelled and tasted a little of it, but this, this was major. Not only that, his fingers had the same smell too.

_Weird… What happened here that I do not recall?_

He smelled the breakfast Kyoko made and got into the shower.

_I better hurry and get ready; I don't want to waste the breakfast Kyoko-chan made for me. Her cooking is really delicious… _And it hit him (Kyoko + delicious flavor =… ).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ren got dressed in a second and then went to the kitchen to look for Kyoko. But she wasn't there.

_Oh, no, what have I done to her?_

He found her gazing the infinite sitting in front of the coffee table, which had all sorts of dishes and coffee.

"Mogami-san?" said Ren, getting close to her a little scared.

_I know something happened; this…this is her flavor!_

"Mogami-san, are you listening?"

But she didn't answer. When Ren kneeled beside her, he saw her eyes glistening and smiling broadly.

_What? Is she in La-la land?_

And yes, she was. Since she got to the kitchen after her experience with Ren, Kyoko had a sort of revelation. _How would be my life if I were to marry Tsuruga-san?_

_Well, I...just experienced a part of it… _she slipped over her panty and blushed. _I mean, he seemed to really want to be with me, he touched me with passion and tenderness… Loving me… _she shook her head furiously. _No! I vowed to never fall in love again, I cannot be moved! But… I enjoyed everything so much, I like taking care of him and cooking for him… _She took everything to the coffee table and sat there, absorbed in her thoughts. _Shotaro never ever looked at me as Tsuruga-san did… he never tried to even give back all the love I gave him… Not a single time… _Her demons appeared swarming with anger, but then she sighed, making them go away. _But Tsuruga-san dreamed a life with me. A family. He wanted to… do things with me… _Kyoko blushed furiously. _However, he let me go so I could spend time with our children. _Kyoko's head emitted a little smoke. _What am I thinking?! 'Our' children?! What is wrong with me?! But… ahm… somehow it feels like… my life would be so much happier if that were to happen… And I imagine we would have 2 kids; a boy and a girl. _(Ren arrived here) _The boy would be just like his father; tall, handsome, elegant. He'd like to cook with me and would have my demons. The girl would be just like a perfect princess, daddy's little girl, always in pink and laces and her smile would charm anyone, just like her dad. Oh, I'm so proud of you, children! I love you so much!_

Ren sat in front of her to see her reactions while having breakfast. It was so funny to watch her, that for a moment he forgot his worries. La-la land had to be a really beautiful place.

Kyoko suddenly stared at Ren's direction. He didn't know if she was actually looking at him or it just was another of her particular reactions. Then, he saw how Kyoko got into a black hole; her face had a greenish shade. _HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?! Tsuruga-san was DREAMING and I let myself carried away because it felt so good! How I'm going to explain it to him?! He has to remember this dream! Oh, my God, how am I going to face him?! _And then, she saw that Ren was sitting in front of her all this time AND he was worried. His face showed that to her.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!_

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-san… how long have you been there?" asked Kyoko panicking.

"Well, I got here when you had a really happy face, so I didn't want to bother you." said Ren smiling but a little impatient. _I have to know what happened_.

"Y-y-y-you should have told me earlier that you were there…" said Kyoko uncomfortable.

"I did, but, as yesterday, you didn't listen to me, Mogami-san."

_Oh, crap, what do I do now? How long will be until he __tells me that he is disappointed at me and send me away for all eternity?!_

Kyoko looked al Ren, and focused in his smile. His mouth was so inviting, so bewitching… She remembered the kisses, the licking, the soft and hot feeling of it, and blushing ashamed, she looked to the floor.

_That's new; I've never seen that reaction from her__ before._

"Mogami-san."

"Yes?!" said Kyoko jumping, still looking at the floor.

"Have… something happened?" ask Ren directly to the point.

Kyoko looked at him shocked.

_AH?! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER?!_

"W-w-w-why do you ask?" said Kyoko scared.

"Ahm, well, because…" _I cannot tell her that I have her taste inside my mouth, can I?_ "You are acting weird."

"Ehehehe… no, I'm not." denied Kyoko.

"Yes, you are. If something happened, you should tell me. You know you can say anything to me." said Ren, pressing her.

"Ahm, you see…" _how the hell can I tell you ALL that happened in your room? Tsuruga-san is going to depise me! _Kyoko looked around, trying to escape.

"Look at the hour, Tsuruga-san! If we don't leave now, you're going to be late!" said Kyoko in a rush.

Ren looked at her surprised. She got up and went to pick up her things from the guest room. _Wow, that was close. I cannot tell him! I now vow to NEVER EVER tell him about his dream! NEVER!_

"Mogami-san." said Ren coldly from the door, making Kyoko flinch. "You know you'll have to tell me what happened sooner or later, don't you? I'll appreciate if you tell me sooner than later."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, trembling.

"Is that so?" said Ren, looking angry.

_I must not tell him, no matter what! Even if he pierce me with those angry and killing eyes!_

The trip in the car was rather uncomfortable for both of them. Ren couldn't stand not to know what happened and Kyoko was repressing her memories and enduring Ren's coldness. After they arrived at LME, Kyoko excused herself and run-for-her-life, leaving Ren standing next to his car.

"But, Ren, what happened? I've never seen Kyoko run faster…" asked Yashiro, walking next to Ren.

"I don't know either, Yashiro-san. But please, do not press me anymore." said Ren, letting his rage surround him.

Yashiro understood very well that Ren was, for the first time, in a really bad mood, so much that he couldn't contain it.

_Just what happened?_

Kyoko sighed for a hundredth time in the morning.

_How could I let this happen? Now Tsuruga-san is really angry at me, what am I going to do? I mean, I cannot tell him, he would be so disappointed at me… And besides the things he did to me were… things that married people do, not single. __Well, maybe engaged people, but certainly not like him and me. _Kyoko sighed again. _It felt so good, though; his kisses and his hands and his…tongue… I've never felt something like that before… All this sensations are so overwhelming…_

Kyoko was walking to a television studio, thinking. Sighed once more and stop in a corner waiting for the traffic light.

*…**when I feel down, I want you above me, I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me***

Kyoko blushed suddenly. _What is THAT?!_ She saw a girl next to her listening to a song rather loud.

***I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself***

_What?! Wh-wh-what are you saying?!__ I do not touch myself!_

***… when you're around I'm always laughing, I wanna make you mine***

_Don't say that things! It's not true!_

***… think I would die if you were to ignore me, a fool could see just how much I adore you, I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you***

_Please, stop listening to that song already! It's not true!__ I do not adore him, it's respect! RESPECT!_

*…**I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself, oh, no, oh no, oh no, yeah…***

_I don't want anybody! Period!_

_*__**I love myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down, I want you above me…**__*_

_He__ WAS above me! And next to me and d…down in me… _Kyoko felt all the blood of her body in her face. And then, she heard the last part of the song.

***I want you, I don' want anybody else, and when I think about you, I touch myself, uh, uh, uh, ahaaaaa***

For Kyoko, that was the final blow. Totally dizzy, she arrived to the next corner, just to sit down and cool herself.

"Are you all right?" asked the girl with the naughty song.

Kyoko looked at her and sending her demons, she yelled: "I'M NOT ALL RIGHT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The girl escaped screaming in horror, chased by little Kyokos. The owner of the demons was panting with anger. _It's not true! I don't want to do that kind of stuff! I'm not thinking about how great it was or how I want to do it again!_

Kyoko arrived at the TV station stomping hard. _Damned songs! That's why I hate that kind of music! The music is revolting against me!_

And she bumped into one of the worst people ever: Sho Fuwa.

"Yo, Kyoko, what are you doing here?"

"Working, what else I would be doing here?" answered her.

"Oho, are we in a bad mood today, aren't we?" said Sho, mocking her.

"Why do you care? You never cared before…"Sho blushed.

"I-it's not that I care! It's just that you look so pissed off that…"

"Oh, shut up, you dirty musician."

_Dirty musician?!_

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, right. I bet you have a bunch of fun with your fans after concerts… with your naughty songs you catch them like flies… you damned playboy who can't feel love but for himself."

"What the hell is wrong with you today? Did something happen with Ren Tsuruga?" Kyoko flinched at the mention of his name.

Sho grabbed Kyoko by her shoulders, and asked concerned: "What did he do to you? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Kyoko brushed him off.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. And what he did to me…" she blushed and Sho opened his eyes surprised. "is none of your business."

"None of my business? I don't care that, tell me right now or I'll punch him in the face so badly that he won't be able to perform for a couple of months."

"You can't do that!"

"Then tell me!" Kyoko fidgeted a little and then looked to Sho.

"He… did something you never did; he loved me." Whispered Kyoko

Sho gasped as he felt how the air was getting thinner. _Lo…ved…her? He LOVED her?!_

"Sho?" but he didn't answer.

Instead, he got out of the TV station and walked without aim. He couldn't believe it. Ren Tsuruga had gotten THAT far with her? He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. He called Shouko.

"Shouko, cancel my appointments for today and find where that bastard of Ren Tsuruga is going to be in an hour, NOW!"

_But she was in a really bad mood. Maybe he tricked her? That's gotta be it, she would never agree on her own will to do something like that._

In his head started to appear videos of Ren tricking Kyoko, and then she letting herself carried away from the pleasure. He touching her, kissing her, arousing her… Sho exploded.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! DAMNED BASTARD!" he shouted in the middle of the street.

********************************************************************************

Ren sneezed. He was having a hard time trying to conceal his anger, but he knew he had to work well, as always. In his dressing room, Ren sighed.

"Ren, you should do something about this. I mean, you should try and convince Kyoko-chan to tell you what's the matter. Otherwise, you'll have problems acting."

"You think I don't know that, Yashiro-san? But she won't tell me…" Ren looked Yashiro a little pissed. "It's your fault, you know?"

"Why is it my fault?"

"You gave her those sleeping pills for me. That's why I don't remember a thing."

"So, you took one?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep after all."

"Well, those pills are strong. But maybe you're going to remember later, sometimes it happen. You just need something that triggers the memories."

In that exact moment, Ren's dressing room door opened rather strongly. Sho was standing there, looking at Ren really pissed.

"I need to talk to you." Sho hissed to Ren.

"But I don't have anything to talk to you. If you'll excuse me, we have to get going." said Ren, serious.

"Oh, yeah? You don't want to talk about what you did to Kyoko?" Ren's eyes opened in disbelief. _Why the hell he knows and I don't?_

"Yashiro-san, could you please close the door and make sure nobody gets in?" said Ren in a frightening voice. Yashiro did what he asked really scared.

Sho got closer to Ren and looked at him angrily.

"Now, Fuwa-san, speak your mind." Sho growled.

"How could you do THAT to her?! You took advantage of her innocence!"

"Frankly, Fuwa-san, I don't know what you're talking about."

"How could you not?! She told me herself!"

"What did she tell you?"

Sho got even angrier. He was trembling with rage, and got Ren's collar.

"That you LOVED HER!"

_Loved her? Oh, my God! _A torrent of memories invaded Ren's mind. From 'Let the children have breakfast with uncle Yashiro, Kyoko dear…' to the answer to 'Ren… promise me that this will continue later.' His eyes grew bigger and bigger. Finally understood why Kyoko was so weird. Ren brushed off Sho's hand and smirked.

"And you have a problem with that? I did what you never were able to do, Fuwa-san."

"I would never have taken advantage of her like you surely did!" Sho shouted angry.

"I didn't take advantage of her. Besides, I do not have to explain anything to you. So, if that's all you have to say, I'll end this conversation here and be on my way." said Ren and walked to the door.

Sho turned around and said: "I will never forgive you, Ren Tsuruga."

"I don't need your forgiveness, Fuwa-san. You should have that in mind." said Ren, getting out of his dressing room.

Ren walked fast. Yashiro had problems to keep the pace, running after him. Ren opened his cell and made a call to know where Kyoko was.

********************************************************************************

It was late for her to be wandering, but she couldn't do anything else. She needed to clear her mind, to use her brain, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the Emperor of the Night looking at her, and then kissing her, touching her… The arousal was growing bigger inside her. She wanted to control her desires, but she was overwhelmed by them.

And the naughty song kept playing in her head. ***I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself***_It's not true! I… I don't want that! I… I respect him! I… don't think about him like that!_

She looked at the dark sky, wondering what to do.

"You shouldn't be alone at this hour wandering the streets, Mogami-san." said Ren.

Kyoko jumped and started to retreat.

"Ah, Mogami-san… I'm so sorry for this morning, I shouldn't have pressed you like I did…" said Ren, truly regretful.

"Ah, d-don't worry, Tsuruga-san…" said Kyoko, still retreating.

"Let me treat you dinner, we have to talk."

"I-it's ok, Tsuruga-san… I'm going back to Daruma-ya now…"

Ren got closer to Kyoko and whispered to her ear:

"I remembered EVERYTHING, Kyoko dear. We have to talk." Kyoko blushed and felt like her throat had a knot.

_He's going to kill meeeeeeeeeeee!_

________________________________________________________________________________

I know there's no action in this chapter, but I needed to connect some things for the final chapter. The whole story is a bit longer than I expected, but now I feel it's right like it is. Plus, I got Sho inside of it, something that I didn't plan to happen.

I'll say right away that the idea of the song it's not really mine, I read a fanfic called **Sex you up**, by **Secludedindarkness **and I find it a really great idea. That's why I included **I touch myself form The Divinyls** in this part just to make Kyoko suffer. Please, listen to the song and you will understand why I had to put it in my fanfic.

So, that said, I hope you like it and wait for the next chapter, where I can assure you, will be some action, at last! Thank you for reading!

Ren: *looking at Sho*I will be with her now, and I'm going to do to her all the things you never did to her… I'll make her see the stars…

Sho: *angered* Like hell you will! I'm going to punch you in the f******* face! *looking at my direction* YOU! Put me back in the story!

Me: Sorry, I can't do that… They will do things… I've been waiting 3 chapters to write the actual interesting part…

Sho: *killing eyes* Give me your computer!! *chases me*

Me: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!! *running from Sho with her computer*

Kyoko: I don't know if I want to be in the next chapter… she made me suffer… *crying*

Ren: Come, Kyoko dear, let's go to my room *beaming the Emperor of the Night*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay… I had some things to take care of so I couldn't update the last chapter until today. So, I hope you like it and thank you all for your reviews. They really encouraged me; you should've seen me hop up and down of happiness every time I read one. Really, again, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters.

* * *

**Skip Beat**

**Just a dream (I****V)**

Kyoko stared at the window of Ren's car. She wasn't able to look at Ren in the eyes, it was so… difficult.

"_I remembered EVERYTHING, Kyoko dear. We have to talk."_

His words resonated in her mind. Kyoko tried hard to see what was beyond those words, but their meaning was out of her reach. She was REALLY nervous.

_Is he going to __despise me? Send me away for letting myself carried away? Oh, no! What if he demands to finish things off! Oh, CRAAAAAAP!!_

Ren looked how Kyoko freaked out next to him. He didn't say anything, but he was really nervous too.

_Now I understand why she didn't tell me anything… How could she, after what I did to her. How could I call her 'sweetheart' and 'honey' and 'dear'?__ Curse my parents for that. What the hell was going through my mind?! I know the answer…! I was dreaming of a married life with her. We were married, so in my mind it was only natural to want to do that sort of thing with her. Why I didn't wake up?!_

Ren sighed and then looked at Kyoko again, but she was too busy looking through the car's window. In attempt to release both Kyoko's and his own mind, Ren turned the radio on.

***… by the request of Reiko Minazawa, you will listen 'I touch myself' by The Divinyls. Enjoy!***

Kyoko looked the radio shocked.

_What?! Is that song harassing me?!_

***I love myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down, I want you ab…***

Kyoko turned the radio off quickly. Panting, she looked at Ren, who was looking at her, and blushed. Then, she continued to look out the window.

_Why is that filthy song everywhere?! It wants to drive me mad?!_

Ren looked at the road.

_I never thought that she, being all naive and innocent, would know that song. I somehow understand why she turned off the radio, but why like that? She just could turn it calmly… _But suddenly, he understood. And he blushed like a school girl. 

"Ok, Mogami-san. We're here." said Ren, as composed as he could.

"Y-y-y-your apartment?" said Kyoko, scared.

_I don't want to go in there! In that apartment, strange things happen!_

"Well, we have to talk in a place where no one is going to disturb us. Or would you like to go to a restaurant or maybe a hotel?"

Kyoko weighed the options. And agreed with Ren.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Ren to Kyoko.

"Anything is fine with me, I'm not really hungry…" said Kyoko, looking for a place to seat.

_The couch: no. That thing starts weird things in me. _

"Then, I'm not going to eat either."

"No! You have to eat!"

"Then choose something, Mogami-san."

"Ahm… Italian food would be great."

"Italian it is, then."

Kyoko felt like the apartment was filling her with all this weird and lustful energies. She was putting on a fight, but the energies were really strong.

"Mogami-san, shall we start?" said Ren, indicating her to seat in front of him in the coffee table.

Kyoko looked at the table, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"Mogami-san." Kyoko flinched and then looked at him shyly. "Why would you tell Fuwa-san what happened between you and me?" Kyoko stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him…"

"Then why would he go at my work to discuss what I did to you?"

"He WHAT?!" Kyoko couldn't believe that asshole of Sho. _I'm going to kill him! _Her demons appeared like a wave, threatening to crush everything.

"Well, to be fair, if he didn't have faced me about that, who knows when I would've remembered" said Ren, making Kyoko's demons disappear.

"I just told him…" whispered Kyoko.

"You told him that I loved you, which he understood pretty well, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Ren sighed.

_She can't tell, can she?_

"What I'm trying to say here, Mogami-san, is that you should've told me something BEFORE saying anything to Fuwa. That would've worked perfectly, because I would've remembered everything in the moment."

"I couldn't do that, Tsuruga-san."

"Why?"

"Because… I vowed to myself that I would never tell you."

"Why, Mogami-san?" said Ren, surprised.

"Because…" '_Because I was afraid that you would… depise me…for letting myself carried away, and also I enjoyed all the things you did to me, and they keep jumping in my mind, making me all horny, and then, oh, then it came that infamous song! That was a low blow from the music, making me wonder if I could… actually do… what it said… The lyrics were so… right… and I'm ashamed of myself because of this feeling and thoughts!' Sorry, I cannot tell you that, Tsuruga-san._ "I thought that… would be better if you didn't remember what happened" said Kyoko blushing and looking sideways.

Ren looked at her. He was really sorry for all that she had to been through, on one hand. But, on the other, he wondered if Kyoko enjoyed some of the things. If he remembered correctly, on one point she actually let herself to the mercy of 'Ren Tsuruga- husband'; otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him passionately and treated him as 'sweetheart'. What was more, she asked to be tasted and then, made Ren promise to continue later.

Ren's face light up with a mischievous and lustful smile.

_I'm going to make you call me 'sweetheart' again._

"Could you please wait a moment, Mogami-san?" said Ren, his voice composed.

"Of course, Tsuruga-san."

_What am I going to do?! Tsuruga-san must be so angry because Shotaro went to face him… I shouldn't have said anything to him… _

"Ok, let's continue." Ren sit on the floor.

"Was someone at the door?"

"I thought I heard something, but it was nobody." said Ren smiling. "Now, Mogami-san, do you… have something to say about what happened this morning?"

"Eh?"

"I mean… you did try to wake me up, but your efforts… diminished while things were getting further…" Kyoko blushed. "So, that's why I want to know what was in your mind at the moment."

Kyoko was freaking out again.

"Well, at first the only thing I was thinking about was waking you up, Tsuruga-san…" said Kyoko shy. _Don't ask me any further!_

"And then?"

"Well…" said Kyoko, her voice shaking "it's a little fuzzy right now…" _That's right, deny everything, Kyoko!_

"Why is it fuzzy now? In the morning you remembered it well enough?" Ren was enjoying himself.

"Ah! No! It's not like that!" Kyoko frenzied. "Ahm… it's just… I felt a little… intoxicated…" she said, in a shy whisper.

"Intoxicated, ah?"

Kyoko looked Ren out of the corner of his eye. And she saw the Emperor of the Night smiling at her. She closed her eyes, but the feeling of his look on her skin was undisputable. She could feel the hot and burning feeling inside of her grow to unexpected limits.

_Control yourself, Kyoko! You can't be swept away again!_

"Well, I think is understandable. I mean, it was your first time feeling the touch of a man…" said Ren, implying that she would've felt the same if it was other man.

"I… I don't think it's really like that…" whispered Kyoko really low, but Ren heard her perfectly.

"And why do you think that?" Kyoko jumped at the question and looked at him shyly.

"Because… I-I know that if it was another man I would've screamed and fought and…" Ren interrupted her.

"And why do you think you didn't?"

Kyoko took her time to answer.

"Because… it was Tsuruga-san… somehow it felt…" _It felt so right… I WANTED in the bottom of my heart to let me be with him…_

Kyoko opened her eyes astonished with her own revelation. _No, no, no, no, no, no! __That can't be right! But… that was how I felt at the moment… _

Kyoko suddenly stood up and went to the door.

"Mogami-san, what are you doing?!" asked Ren following her.

"I can't stay any longer, Tsuruga-san!"

"But, why?!" said Ren, grabbing her arm.

"Because… because I cannot let me swept away by someone who doesn't love me! Even if… even if I desire him!"

Ren didn't expect that. He never thought that Kyoko would ever tell him those words. Maybe something like 'I can't be here because I'm ashamed', where he could convince her and enrapture her, but NOT something like she said.

Kyoko closed her mouth and put her hands on it. _I've said too much! I wasn't going to say the truth! It escaped from my mouth! Now what do I do?!_

"Mogami-san." Kyoko looked at him. "Do you… desire me but don't love me, or you desire me because you love me?" Kyoko kept staring at him.

"I… don't… know…" she said, really low, still her hands on her mouth.

"Let's find out, shall we?" said Ren, inviting her again to her apartment.

She sat on the couch, hands over her legs, without looking at Ren.

"You know, Mogami-san, someone told me once that when you love someone you feel happy with the little things, like looking into his or her eyes, or that only looking at his or her face pick you up from a bad day…" Kyoko looked at him in disbelief.

_Is he using my own words?!__ The things I said to him?!_

"At first I… didn't believe him…" _It was a chicken after all, how could he know more than I did? _"But, then, he made me realize that I was falling in love with someone… and when I found out what it was in my heart, that incredible feeling grew amazingly fast and… made me want her, lover her with all my being…"

_Who could be the person he is talking about?_

"So, I'm asking you, Mogami-san… when you look into my eyes, when you hear my voice, when you know I'm around, do that things make you happy and warm from the bottom of yourself?"

Kyoko blushed as she found her answer. _When I'm with Tsuruga-san I feel protected, safe, I want to take care of him, caress his hair… I just want to be with him… It's so different from what I felt towards Shotaro…_

Kyoko looked at Ren with huge brilliant eyes, and softly, she smiled. Ren understood her answer and leaned to her to kiss her gently.

"Then, it's ok to do whatever you want to do, because, Kyoko dear… I love you." whispered Ren softly to her mouth. Kyoko shed a happiness tear and she kissed him.

Ren laid her down on the couch and started kissing her neck softly until he base, and then got up and kissed her cheek with little and moist kisses. Kyoko didn't know what to do, hell; she never had been in this situation before.

"Kyoko, do whatever you feel like to do now." whispered Ren, reading her mind.

So, Kyoko caressed a little Ren's hair, staring at his eyes, and then she kissed her neck, gently trying to have little pieces of him. Kyoko felt how Ren had goosebumps and giggled a little.

"What are you giggling at, dear?" said Ren to her ear.

"That I give you goosebumps, sweetheart. Who would've thought that the great Ren Tsuruga could have goosebumps because of an amateur like me." answered her.

Ren blushed embarrassed. Kyoko giggled some more.

Ren smiled and licked her neck, every time starting nearer her breasts. Kyoko moaned a little, offering Ren her neck. He nibbled it softly and licked a little her left earlobe. Kyoko felt how all these new sensations were filling her with a hot feeling that spread all inside of her.

Ren pushed up her sweater and shirt but without uncovering her breasts, leaving her abdomen in plain view. He kissed and licked it, enjoying the warmth of her skin. Kyoko looked like Ren was caressing her with tenderness, like she was so precious that he feared hurt her.

Kyoko took off her sweater and shirt, and smiled to Ren, who was looking at her bewildered.

"You told me that I could do whatever I felt like it."

Ren smiled back at Kyoko, and draw a line of kisses from her belly to her mouth, which was eaten with passion. Ren placed his hands in her tiny waist and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I've waited for so long, Kyoko… It felt like an eternity…"

"Well, it wasn't THAT long, you know? It's just that… I didn't realize…"

"I know…"

Ren kissed lightly the part of Kyoko's breasts that came out of her bra. He didn't want to rush things, he wanted to enjoy as long as possible, because if this was another of his dreams, then he decided to make the most of it.

Kyoko liked to look at Ren while kissing her. How he closed his eyes, just absorbing her in every kiss. Then, she slipped her hands to her back and undo her bra. She had curiosity to see how Ren would look at her breasts, how would he treat them. If she remembered correctly, Ren was going to savor them as much as he liked.

Ren surprised again. He just pushed lightly her loose bra, and there they were; those beautiful and sweet breasts of hers, inviting him to taste and play with them. He couldn't refuse such a delightful experience.

First, he cuped them with both hands and squeezed them a little, which made Kyoko moan. Then, he licked one nipple while playing with the other. Kyoko moaned some more, biting her lip. Ren was so ecstatic, so happy and so horny. He sucked the breast he had been playing with, and then the other, and after that licked them as much as he could. At the side of one, he sucked and nibbled a little, leaving a hickey without her knowledge.

Kyoko was really aroused. Her skin begged to feel him, so she pushed him a little from the shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, just to feel the sensation of their skins together. Ren got out of his shirt as fast as he could, and then kissed her rather desperate, hugging in desire. They were kissing and touching so hard, that they fell to the floor, Kyoko over Ren. They looked for a moment and smiled. Kyoko started to kiss him all over his broad chest and torso, caressing his silhouette. He was exquisite to her mouth, a taste she would not imagine existing in the world. Ren was enjoying. Not even in his best dreams felt what he was feeling now, in fact, in his dreams he was doing the entire job. He never imagined that Kyoko actually would kiss him like she was doing now.

Kyoko kneeled on top of him, looking a little embarrassed.

"R-Ren… could you please… take off my clothes?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He sat on the floor and kissing her belly, unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. He saw a cute pale pink panty and caressed Kyoko's thighs gently. Kyoko repressed a moan, feeling him so close of her feminine folds.

"Kyoko, you're almost dripping down here… I can smell your excitement… it's so appealing…" said Ren, feeling like his own manly part was throbbing desperate.

"Don't say that kind of things…"

"Oh, I wonder what will happen if I slide mi fingers in here" said Ren, sliding his fingers and looking at her every moment. He didn't want to miss her face, moaning loud.

"It… feels… so good!" moaned Kyoko.

"I know how make you feel even better."

Ren laid her on the coffee table and gently pulled off her panties, leaving her naked. He stared for a moment the image: Kyoko, beautiful as she was, sweating and excited on his coffee table, ready for him to taste her. He knew he never would be able to forget the image.

He introduced his middle finger in her, without missing her moans, and moved in and out, slowly. She was really tight and wet; her folds were almost swallowing his finger. He introduced one more and moved them a little faster, making Kyoko scream with pleasure. Then he licked her clit with the tip of his tongue, slowly without stopping his fingers. She tasted so godly, a mixture of so many things that made him so excited, that had to control himself to hold his orgasm. He took off his fingers and licked her womanhood entirely, savoring her fluids. Kyoko moaned and screamed, feeling how her body was about to explode from the pleasure.

"Ren… take me…" whispered softly.

Ren got on top of her.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Kyoko smiling. Ren smiled back.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear. Ren felt how he ached to be inside of her.

"If it hurts too much, we can switch to a position where you feel more comfortable, Kyoko." said Ren before going into her. Kyoko nodded and he pushed his manhood slowly inside of her.

Kyoko hugged Ren. It felt good, but at the same time, it hurt too much. Ren pushed a little more, but noticed how Kyoko was trying to endure the pain.

"You don't have to endure the pain, Kyoko dear, you have to enjoy it. Come on, let's change the position." said Ren standing back and holding out his hand.

"But, ahm, Ren… isn't it supposed to hurt?" asked Kyoko innocently.

"No, it doesn't. The point is that you enjoy what you're feeling, not waiting for it to be over." said Ren, sitting on the couch.

Kyoko looked at him puzzled, and then her eyes wandered for all his body, specially that part she hadn't seen. He was so handsome and manly, like a modern Adonis.

"Ahm… Ren… are you sure that your… your… your manhood… is going to fit in me? I don't see that's like it…" Ren smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure it will fit you." he said, giggling.

"Because… now I understand why it hurts so much…"

"Come, dear, I'm waiting for you…" said the Emperor of the Night.

Like a lamb, Kyoko walked to Ren, and then straddled him. The tight sensation was new to Kyoko, but it didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it felt great. Oh, so great.

She started moving up and down and Ren placed his hands on her hips, making the penetration go as deep as he could. Kyoko screamed with pleasure, saying Ren's name over and over again. Ren was so excited and so aroused by everything, specially the tightness of Kyoko's folds that he too moaned and screamed her name. When both of them felt the explosion of pleasure at the same time, they screamed their names at the top of their lungs, to then melt together, panting.

"You heart is racing, Ren."

"Yours too, Kyoko." he caressed her hair.

"I love you, Kyoko dear."

"I love you, Ren dear."

* * *

"I'm a little late, I hope the client doesn't get angry at me." said to himself the delivery boy.

When he arrived to the direction he got, saw an envelope on the door addressed to him. He opened it and inside was a note that said:

_Here is the money for the food. The change is yours. Please, leave the food at the door. And DON'T RING THE BELL OR KNOCK AT THE DOOR UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. Thank you._

_Ren Tsuruga._

* * *

Ok, here is the last chapter… It was the most difficult to write, but as the same as the previous ones, I had soooooooo much fun. It's a little lovey-dovey but I felt that Kyoko would never do anything just for lust, especially with Ren. So, I hope you like it and this is the final chapter for this story. But worry not, I'm thinking about a 2° story, that would be the sequel of this one.

Oh, by the way, I hate the cliché that your first time always hurts; that's not true, as Ren said. And please, do not imitate Ren and Kyoko's reckless behavior regarding sex, please protect yourselves, use condom or any other contraception devises. Bye-bye!

Ren: *looking at Kyoko* you have to go clean yourself now.

Kyoko: ah?

Me: go to the bathroom and clean yourself. You're dripping the carpet.

Kyoko: *freaking* NOOOOO!! REN'S EXPENSIVE CARPETS! *runs to the bathroom*

Me: *looking at Ren* you should clean yourself too…

Ren: I'm waiting for Kyoko to clean me up *smiling*

Me: I don't think she's going to do _that_ now…


End file.
